The present invention relates generally to methods for testing aviation gasoline (Avgas) compositions. More particularly, the present invention concerns a method for testing unleaded Avgas compositions for use in piston-driven aircraft engines by determining the knocking cycles and intensity in the engine performing at maximum knocking conditions.
Conventional aviation gasoline (Avgas) generally contains an aviation alkylate basefuel and a lead-based additive package. The industry standard Avgas known as 100 Low Lead (100LL) contains the lead additive tetraethyllead (TEL) for boosting the anti-knock property of the Avgas over the inherent anti-knock property of its aviation alkylate basefuel. Knocking is a condition of piston-driven aviation engines due to autoignition, the spontaneous ignition of endgases (gases trapped between the cylinder wall and the approaching flame front) in an engine cylinder after the sparkplug fires. A standard test that has been applied to measure the anti-knock property of lead-based Avgas under various conditions is the motor octane number (MON) rating test (ASTM D2700). Another standard test applied to lead-based Avgas is the supercharge (performance number) rating test (ASTM D909).
Despite the ability of lead-based Avgas to provide good anti-knock property under the severe demands of piston-driven aviation engines, such lead-based compositions are meeting stricter regulations due to their lead and lead oxide emissions. Current U.S. regulations set a maximum amount of TEL for aviation fuels at 4.0 ml/gal and concerns for the negative environmental and health impact of lead and lead oxide emissions may effect further restrictions.
Gaughan (PCT/US94/04985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,358) refers to a no-lead Avgas containing an aviation basefuel and an aromatic amine additive. The Avgas compositions exemplified in Gaughan contain an aviation basefuel (e.g., isopentane, alkylate and toluene) having a MON of 92.6 and an alkyl- or halogen-substituted phenylamine that boosts the MON to at least about 98.
The MON and supercharge rating tests, however, were designed at a time when leaded Avgas was the industry standard. In light of newly developed unleaded Avgases, the MON and supercharge rating tests may no longer be the best available method for determining the performance of Avgas compositions. Such determinations are important due to the demands of piston-aircraft engines operating at high power outputs for long periods of time.
Therefore, it would be desirable to find alternative methods for testing unleaded Avgas compositions.